Report 405
Report #405 Skillset: Skill: Angelfont Org: Paladins Status: Completed Aug 2010 Furies' Decision: Decay time doubled and phial equilibrium lessened. Problem: The abilities granted by the Angelfont, while seemingly reasonable in theory, ends up being very limited in practice making it one of the least useful organizational constructs. Currently, the phial costs 10 power and decays in 10 months. Those with the phial count as a Sacraments user for the purpose of Sacraments Honour regeneration but do not gain the regeneration themselves if they do not possess the skillset or ability. In addition, sipping the phial grants the user 60 seconds worth of additional unmasked afflictions from a very small set, which hit a single target once every 10 seconds only triggered off direct damage, and costs 3 seconds of equilibrium to activate. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Change the phial to grant the Sacraments Honour regeneration defense through the syntax: TOUCH PHIAL. In addition, grant Sacraments users 5 DMP to all damage types upon raising the Honour defense if in the possession of a phial. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: In addition to Solution 1, change SIP PHIAL to the following: Instead of a 60 second duration, make it a temporary defense that fires once on the next direct damage attack. Remove the initial equilibrium cost entirely and allow 6 sips per game day. 0 R: 0 Solution #3: In addition to Solutions 1 and 2, increase the decay time of the phial to 50 months. Player Comments: ---on 8/2 @ 00:14 writes: Also, I'm not sure whether the lack of SPRINKLE PHIAL PSI is intentionally not a function of SPRINKLE PHIAL or not. I was somewhat surprised, considering Psionics' Shatter has a faster balance recovery time. ---on 8/16 @ 19:46 writes: Should have just went with solution 3 without the "in addition"s. The rest I feel is unnecessary, if not overpowered, given the rest of the font's benefits. Though, I could be misunderstanding your solution 2; if someone damages you, you get 60 seconds of afflicting with your own damage, 6 times a day? ---on 8/17 @ 05:30 writes: Yep, I did misunderstood. Solution 2 means sipping the phial gives you one shot of delivering an affliction when the phial user does damage. I approve of that one and solution 3. Don't think solution 1 is necessary though; all city members being able to benefit from honour is quite a boon as is, imo ---on 8/17 @ 20:41 writes: Fillin, I assume you disagree with the 5 DMP portion of Solution 1? I would just like to point out that the Blackcrypt does the same for liches (and 10 DMP for cold damage). I didn't think it would be a big deal for ONLY Sacraments users but if it is felt to be unbalancing, I do not mind removing that suggestion from Solution #1. However, I think you have misunderstood the Honour regeneration benefits of the Angelfont. I'll explain it in the next comment. ---on 8/17 @ 21:20 writes: Okay, this is how the Angelfont currently works. If you're a user of Sacraments and someone with a phial is in the same room as you, you will incur the regeneration benefits per the ability Honour in Sacraments. If you're NOT a Sacraments user (most citizens of Celest), you get no regeneration at all, even if you are in the presence of a Sacraments user who has the Honour defense up. Whether this is a bug or not, I do not know. My Solution #1 is to give the Honour defense to everyone who has a phial, raisable through TOUCH PHIAL (so all phial users can benefit from the regeneration). ---on 8/18 @ 00:01 writes: If you have say, 3 sacraments users with honour up and 5 other people, and those 5 other people are in on the lvl 3 regen, I'm completely fine with that. That's how I thought it already worked; apparently not! The way you worded it, it sounds like you also want 3 non-sacraments users to also get lvl 3 regen for being together, which I disagree with.